Harry Potter and the Hanky Panky Dance.
by Harry Homer
Summary: Chapter 2 is here....Will Ginny go out wit Malfoy or is she too sad about Neville. Will Cho die? Who knows. Please R/R
1. The Story

HARRY POTTER AND THE HANKY PANKY DANCE!!!!!!  
Book number 74.  
By Harry Homer   
A/N: Please rate this. I wanted a funny story for a change and all the funny ones I read are that Harry is gay with someone, normally Malfoy. They are good but lets make it funny without gayness.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Owns Harry, Seamus Hermione, Malfoy, Ron and Ginny. I own Chane, Lilly the second and the plot.   
PS its pretty dumb aye?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up and shouted down to Ron, "hey Ron, got to go to work today." "Whatcha say Harry, my hearing aid is dying out." Ron said back. "Harry, Ron there is no work today " said seamus. "Then what is today?" I yelled back. Hermione walked in the room "the hanky panky dance is tonight" she said. "Lets get dancing" I shouted. "Its very late at night, it ends at like six o clock" she said. "Nap time" said Seamus and Ron together. Ron and Seamus go back to bed. Harry and Hermione walk off to find Ginny Weasly, Ron's rich older sister. "Ginny, Ginny" Hermione called. "I am here" she shouted. "So Ginny you mad your husband died last week?" Hermione said. "THAT OLD GUY NEVILLE!" Ginny yelled. "Uh yea" I said. "Now I do not have a date!" said Ginny. "Well that Bi*ch Pansy died" I said. "How about Malf I mean Draco?" "So harry I hear your a great granddad?" said Hermione. "Yea too bad Ron didn't hear it," said Ginny. "GINNY," I screamed. "Well its great Chane had his daughter Lilly, and its better that Cho is not on the death bed anymore, I guess you were right Hermione unicorn blood rocks!" "Be ready too hours and the dance starts I am going to fix my hair." "Bye Ginny, bye Hermione." "Bye Harry I will see your and Cho at the dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Hope you laughed a little, now I am working on another part, part 2 THE DANCE then part 3 THE ENCOUNTER.  



	2. The Dates

Harry Potter Book #74  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yes this was very weird and I agree with anyone who rates it. Just for the record, Neville was married to Ginny, but Neville died. Hermione and Seamus were married but were divorced and now Hermione is with Ron. Seamus got remarried also but then she died. Seamus and Hermione are still great friends. Malfoy was married to Pansy but she died. Malfoy and Ginny secretly like each other. The only other new people you have not heard of were his Son and Granddaughter, Chane and Lilly. Now for your own sake lets finish this up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny POV  
  
Oooooh he is sooo cute even though he is like 85! How does he look so young? Its amazing!. When we were going out when I was prefect in my sixth year we made out for like an hour and a half! And that bitchy Hermione women ruined my brother Ron. All her senseless jabbering made him deaf in his right ear. Oooh there he is he is looking at me Crabbe and Goyle are giving me dirty looks. Aw man I will never get him when his two children are there. Ever since his two buddies Crabbe and Goyle died trying to kill Harry Malfoy has been very sad. He was the one that killed them now that he is great friends with Harry. Oh Harry my first love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malfoy POV  
  
Hey is that not that cute girl from Hogwarts? Hey its Ginny Weasly I went out with her in my sixth and seventh year. Maybe I should ask her to the dance. Nooooo her husband died very recently. Well my wife died. From shock though that I saved Harry's life. Well my kids are going crazy. They are completely evil and childless. Little Crabbe and Little Goyle. For their Godfathers whom I killed. WOW! That's odd. I miss Crabbe and Goyle. Well I guess I am going to talk to Ginny about the dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Ginny"  
"Hi Draco"   
"Um Ginny would you like to Um"  
"What Draco?"  
"To Um"  
"Huh"  
"I am sorry Neville died, but would you like to-"  
"go to the dance"  
"Ginny just like I remember you, we read each others minds."  
"I WOULD LOVE TO"  
"Ok See you in an a hour"  
"Bye"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry's POV  
  
Yea. Its my day tonight. I love my Cho and I want to show her off to everyone. Oh there she is.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi Cho"  
"Harry I missed you"  
"Same I never thought a cruise in New Mexico took so long"  
"A full year"  
"I went crazy without you"  
"Me too, tonight we will show everyone our moves"  
"Ah Cho even when we are both 80 you still make me smile"  
"Heres Ron Harry"  
"Hey Ron"   
"What cha say?"  
"HEY RON"  
"How are you and Cho"  
"Fine I talked to Hermione this morning"  
"How is she Harry"  
"Fine Cho"  
"Harry I Got to go"  
"Bye Cho (kissing noise)"  
"So Ron you look good"  
"HUH"  
"Your sister really like Draco"  
"Malfoy? Bull"  
"NO she seems to like him"  
"Whatever I got to go to time for the Dance."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter 2 The Dance  
Sorry both chapters were very short.  
This is one of my first stories.  
Please R/R  



End file.
